


Liquid Gold

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Catra is so beautiful.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 8





	Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 19 - Gold

Catra was beautiful.

At least, Scorpia thought she was. She didn’t know if the other girl saw herself that way. She didn’t think that Catra thought she had many good qualities, aside from being a leader. It was a shame, really. She was so beautiful inside and out.

Sometimes in meetings Scorpia would find herself just dazing out and staring at the other girl. She had the most beautiful eyes. One bright blue, and the other a rich gold. One of the perks of being a cat, she supposed. Catra’s hair would fall just in front of her ears as she talked business. Her little snarl was so adorable. But she’d get mad when she figured out Scorpia wasn’t listening. Of course she would, her goals were so important to her.

Scorpia really thought sometimes that the only thing that actually mattered to Catra was leading the Horde. But that was silly, wasn’t it? Catra had to have some affection for her. Even if it was just a little tiny bit. She was sure that Catra just loved her in her own way. Mostly sure. Pretty much, almost 100% sure but there was that teeny tiny bit of doubt that made her wonder what the point of it all was, the long talks and the hugs and the best friend doodles and all of it. But she was sure that wasn’t true.

She loved Catra, and Catra felt… well, she felt something for Scoripa and that would just have to be good enough. And even if Catra got mad at her for drifting off during meetings, Scorpia really didn’t think that she could stop. Catra was just so dang beautiful.


End file.
